


Agonizing Pleasure, Ecstatic Pain

by Owafree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bdsm is weird like that sometimes, Chastity Device, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Even if it doesn't seem like it, Fluff, Humiliation, I promise Eren is having fun, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, VERY INTENSE, Very extreme masochism, Very rough, You Have Been Warned, not everyone's cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owafree/pseuds/Owafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life of Eren and his two Doms: his Daddy and the Corporal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren is almost certain that he is going insane.

“ _D-Daddy!_ Please!” His cries fill the otherwise silent room.

“What’s wrong, love?” Erwin murmurs sweetly from behind, rocking his hips and pushing even deeper inside of Eren.

“I c-can’t, Daddy.”

Warm lips press against the back of Eren’s neck and he moans, desperately wishing he could reach back and wrap his arm around his Daddy’s neck. He tugs his bound wrists uselessly.

“Sure you can, sweet boy. You’ve been so good for me.”

Eren shudders at the words and the movement sends more rivulets of sweat dripping down his body. He’s bound in strappado, bent forward with his arms tied behind his back and locked into place by a rope in the ceiling. The position immobilizes him completely from the waist up, and a spreader bar strapped to his ankles takes away any remaining freedom he might have of his legs. He’s completely at Erwin’s mercy, and he knows from experience that there isn’t much mercy to be given when it comes to Erwin.

The man is absolutely ruthless when they play. He’s a sadist, but not in the traditional sense. Erwin sees no point in floggers or whips when he can make Eren sob in agony from pent-up tension and unrelenting pleasure. The pain he gives to Eren is one of pure frustration. Erwin never lets Eren come during their scenes together. Eren would complain but he cannot deny the furious thrill of both anger and arousal he gets from the repeated refusal to grant him release. Playing with Erwin is a constant struggle between the need to fight for his orgasm and the need to submit at Erwin’s feet. The effect it has on Eren’s psyche during play is mind-blowing. The only time he gets anything resembling relief is—

“Looks like we have a visitor, love,” Erwin says softly, lips brushing against the shell of Eren’s ear. Eren already knows they’re being watched, but the reminder of that fact sends a thrill through him. His caged cock drips with pre-cum, and the frustration of his denied release burns him.

A hand makes its way up Eren’s back and fingers tangle in his hair. He lets out a cry as his head is sharply turned to face the large floor-to-ceiling windows of Erwin’s living room. It’s dark outside, but Eren struggles through the haze of pain and pleasure to see any sign of movement. His cock twitches pathetically when he sees the burning end of a cigarette just a few feet away from the other side of the window.

“Do you see him, Eren?” Erwin asks, question punctuated by a particularly hard thrust. Eren feels like the air is being punched out of his lungs. When he doesn’t respond, the fingers in his hair tighten.

“I asked you a question, Eren.” There’s a note of warning in Erwin’s voice and Eren struggles to catch his breath. Right. Failure to respond always ends with a trip over Daddy’s knee and a certain wooden spoon that Eren loathes with a burning passion.

“Y-yes Daddy,” he whimpers softly. Eren groans when his answer is rewarded with a sharp swat to his rear. A mild reminder of the punishment he came close to receiving. Eren hates it when playtime is interrupted by punishment, and therefore always attempts to be on his best behavior.

“Do you want him to come and play?” A second smack accompanies the question. Eren tries to rock back onto Erwin’s cock, eyes not leaving the glowing ember of the cigarette outside.

“Please Daddy.” Eren is starting to tumble down deeper into his headspace. The anticipation of more pain— _real_ pain _—_ makes him feel floaty and light. More pre-cum dribbles from his caged cock as he thinks about what’s coming for him from the other side of the window. Erwin’s chuckle vibrates against the skin of Eren’s throat as his Daddy licks a stripe from his shoulder to his jaw.

“If you want him to come and play, you’re going to have to ask him nicely.”

Eren knows what that means. Daddy wants him to beg. He whines with impatience. He hates begging. Hates it when Erwin forces him to ask for what he wants. After all this time, Eren still struggles with acknowledging his kinks and desires. But he also knows that if he doesn’t do what Daddy wants, Eren won’t get what _he_ wants. So he focuses on the red dot of light outside…and begs.

“Pl-please come play with m-me, Corporal.” A fresh flush breaks out all over his body as the words leave his mouth in a meek whimper.

“I don’t know if he heard you, love. Might need to speak up a bit.”

Damnit.

“Please, Corporal. Please come play with me.” The words aren’t much louder than the first time. But to be fair, Eren’s not feeling very coherent in the first place at the moment.

 _Smack_.

“Louder!”

“Please Corporal!” Eren sobs, humiliation washing over him like hot water and pre-cum dribbling in a steady stream to the hard wood floors. “Please come play with me Corporal! Please come play with your p-puppy. Please please please!” He’s given up his attempt to maintain focus on the burning cigarette outside, head hanging as tears of want and pain and pleasure roll down his cheeks, falling from the tip of his nose and joining the growing puddle of pre-cum on the floor.

“Such a good boy,” Erwin soothes, fingers moving from Eren’s hair to stroke lovingly down his back. Eren relaxes into the soft touches, always eager for Daddy’s praise and affection.

His body tenses up quickly, though, when he hears the _snick_ of the door to the back patio opening and then closing. Eren starts trembling as the _thud thud_ of heavy boots slowly cross the floor. Eren tries to ground himself with the small movements of Erwin’s cock still sliding in and out of his body. But nothing has ever been able to properly prepare him for the experience of having both his Doms present for a scene.

Eren breathes in deeply, but each exhale is shaky and chopped up by Daddy’s thrusts. The footfalls gradually get closer before stopping right in front of Eren. He slowly opens eyes that he hadn’t realized were closed, and looks down at the shiny black leather of the Corporal’s boots. Eren can feel his mouth watering at the sight of those boots. They represent everything his Corporal can do to and with him, the various ways that his Corporal can make him crawl.

“Hello pet.” Eren squeezes his eyes shut and bites out a moan at the sound of that voice. The voice that has ordered him on numerous occasions to do filthy, wonderful, _awful_ , glorious things.

“Hello, sir,” Eren replies, not wanting to be punished for a lack of an answer. He watches as the legs in front of him bend at the knee into a crouch, bringing his Corporal’s face into view. Eren can’t help staring into those hard grey eyes.

If Daddy uses pleasure to bring Eren pain, then the Corporal does the exact opposite. Their one-on-one scenes together are the only time that Eren is released from his cock cage. Even then, Eren is almost always tied up in some way. And then his Corporal begins his attempts to beat the orgasm out of Eren.

Sometimes he succeeds, and it’s agonizingly brilliant. Sometimes he fails, and it’s infuriatingly awful. Scenes with the Corporal are the times when Eren sees the whips, the floggers, the canes. He usually has a hard time sitting during the days following his scenes with the Corporal. The memory of his Corporal using Eren’s masochism against him stays imprinted on his backside, reminding him of either an excruciating orgasm or wailing frustration as the Corporal squeezed Eren back into his cock cage.

A sharp smack across the face brings Eren out of his daze. He shakes his head in an attempt to clear it. If he falls too far into sub space they stop the scene, and he doesn’t want this to be over so soon.

“There’s my boy,” the Corporal coos as Eren returns to awareness. “Are you ready to play, pet?” Eren gasps as he feels the familiar slide of a riding crop traveling down his spine.

“Yes Corporal.” Eren’s answer is firm, and he waits with baited breath, trying to prepare himself for the unbelievable horror and undeniable ecstasy that is Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren whines when Daddy slides out of him, feeling suddenly empty. Daddy ignores his complaining though and tugs on the rope tying Eren to the ceiling. “I’m going to lower your arms, love.” Slowly the tension in his shoulders and triceps eases, and Eren sighs in relief. The downward movement continues when he feels a hand pressing down between his shoulder blades. Eren obeys the silent command and lowers to his knees on the floor. It’s a bit awkward with the spreader bar still between his legs but Daddy has a firm grip on his shoulder so he doesn’t fall. Once he’s kneeling, fingers once again tangle in his hair and push down. Eren’s face is mere inches from the puddle of pre-cum on the floor when the hand stops pushing.

“Looks like you have quite a mess to clean up, pet,” the Corporal says from where he has once again crouched down in front of Eren. Eren whimpers but obeys the implied command. As he laps at the puddle, Eren peeks out of the corner of his eye, watching as the Corporal moves to stand. His eyes follow the Corporal’s movements until the man is out of Eren’s periphery.

“Keep licking.”

It’s all the warning he gets before the first strike lands against his ass. Knowing that there will be hell to pay if he takes his tongue off the floor for more than a moment, Eren focuses on his task and tries to brace for the next strike. Of course, he should really know better. The Corporal is exceedingly proficient when it comes to impact play, and he has a knack for striking right when Eren is expecting it the least.

“Ah!” Eren determinedly keeps his tongue on the floor as he cries out at the eighth strike. The Corporal had struck particularly close to Eren’s hole and the already-tender area was screaming.

He tries to bring his attention back to his task but is interrupted when Daddy kneels down in front of him, spider gag in hand. The smile his Daddy gives him is somehow both affectionate and terrifying. But then again, those two emotions often coincide whenever he plays with Daddy. Eren eyes the gag with trepidation. Not only would it make it harder to control the noises coming out of his mouth, but it would also make his cleaning job monumentally more difficult. When he doesn’t move his mouth away from the floor, refusing to acknowledge the intent to use the gag on him, Daddy lets out a disappointed sigh.

“Now now, love. Open wide for Daddy.”

Eren huffs and does as he is told. Waiting for a spoken command before obeying was one thing, but ignoring a direct order is unthinkable. Eren wants to be able to sit tomorrow, thank you very much.

The spider gag stretches his mouth wide as Daddy fastens the buckle at the back of Eren’s head. Eren groans in protest as Daddy turns the dial on the side of the gag, forcing Eren’s jaw open even more. It isn’t until Eren’s jaw is aching from the stretch that Daddy decides it is enough.

“Back to your cleaning, sweetheart,” Daddy says, giving an affectionate pat to Eren’s cheek. Eren can hear the smirk in Daddy’s voice and it makes him feel hot all over. He returns to his task with difficulty. Try as he might to lap the mess up, his stretched open mouth results in the liquid simply dribbling off his tongue and back to floor. The uncontrollable saliva dripping from his mouth actually results in the mess growing rather than shrinking. Eren whines in frustration.

“Last one, pet,” the Corporal says from behind Eren. Eren tenses up. Whenever the Corporal beats his ass, the last strike always—without fail—lands directly on his hole. And despite the numerous beatings he has received from the Corporal, he’s never been able to aptly prepare himself for that final strike.

The moments he spends waiting for the crop to fall are agonizing. His body is tense, even though he knows from ample experience that relaxing his muscles reduces the pain. The seconds creep by at a snail’s pace and Eren is getting anxious. He feels tears prick his eyes as the anticipation builds. Neither his Daddy nor his Corporal are speaking, or even moving. Eren knows that this is oftentimes both of his Doms’ favorite part of the scene: the psychological games.

It isn’t until he hears someone clearing their throat—the Corporal it sounds like—that Eren realizes with horror his grave mistake. He had become so entrenched in anxiety as he waited for that final strike, that he has completely abandoned his task of cleaning the mess off the floor. Eren immediately resumes licking but he knows that his long pause has not gone unnoticed.

“You’ll be receiving two additional final strikes for your disobedience, bitch.”

Eren doesn’t stop in his licking as he lets out a sob at the Corporal’s words. He’s only his Corporal’s “bitch” when he has done something wrong. When he is being punished. Eren desperately wishes he could apologize and beg for forgiveness, but he knows that the Corporal detests any attempts at verbal apology whenever Eren disobeys. Besides, Eren’s words would come out as nothing more than broken vowel sounds with the spider gag holding his mouth so wide open. No, Eren knows the only way to beg for forgiveness is to willingly submit himself to the punishment he has earned. Blinking through the tears that have once again started streaming down his face, Eren arches his back as best he can, offering up his sore ass to his Corporal’s riding crop. At the last second, Eren maneuvers his bound hands so he can spread open his ass cheeks and present his fucked out hole. Eren’s anxiety reduces a little at the appreciative hum from his Corporal.

As usual, Eren gets no warning before the first strike falls. Suddenly there is fire igniting the skin around his hole, and he lets out a pained scream into the puddle that he is still lapping at with his tongue. His cock dribbles out more pre-cum at the sound of his Daddy’s chuckle. The man is no doubt thoroughly enjoying watching Eren suffer. Not wanting to appear ungrateful for his punishment, Eren spreads his cheeks further apart.

“Very nice, bitch.”

Eren is both relieved and horrified when the final two strikes come down in quick succession. On the one hand, the punishment is now over. On the other, the pain is unbearable. Eren knows he would get punished for moving so all he can do is scream through the torture. It’s another twenty seconds or so before Eren’s wails taper off into pants and moans.

“Don’t get too comfortable, bitch. Your punishment is far from over.”

Eren can do nothing more than sob and continue licking up his own pre-cum. Despite the futility of the task, much of the mess has started to dry, giving the puddle at least the appearance of shrinking. Eren fixates on his task, trying to block out the panic that had started to bubble up at the Corporal’s words.

A familiar hand takes a fistful of Eren’s hair, pulling his head up and back. His stomach drops when he sees the wicked smirk on his Daddy’s face, and the steel anal hook in his Daddy’s hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren can sense how closely his Daddy and the Corporal are watching him. Gauging his reaction to the hook. They both know how he feels about that particular toy. Eren can almost feel their gazes burning into his hands, watching for even a twitch of a safety signal. But Eren keeps his hands bunched into fists, not wanting to risk even lifting a single finger in case they interpret it as him trying to call “yellow” or “red”. No, Eren wants this. Well, maybe _want_ isn’t the right word. Dominance and submission are funny like that. _Need_ seems to fit this particular situation better. Eren needs this. Needs the humiliation. Needs for his Daddy and his Corporal too see how much Eren really does trust them to take care of him, despite the hook being one of his soft limits. He even feels his cock trying to harden inside its metal cage.

When neither Daddy nor the Corporal makes a move to put the hook to use, Eren gives a high-pitched whine, trying to wiggle his ass enticingly. The Corporal huffs out a laugh.

“Very well, pet.”

Eren practically beams. He knows that the switch in pet name doesn’t mean his punishment is over. But the Corporal wants to reward Eren for his trust. And Eren revels in it. His head starts getting floaty again as the comforting warmth of his Doms’ attention settles in his chest.

Eren looks up at his Daddy to see him pass the anal hook off to the Corporal.

“I’m going to untie you, love,” he says. “Try to relax your muscles as much as you can.”

Eren struggles to obey. There’s a lot of tension in his body from the position he’s being restrained in. He drops his head, closes his eyes, and inhales deeply; letting his muscles go lax as he exhales.

“Such a good boy,” Daddy coos sweetly.

Eren lets out a groan of appreciation as the rope around his arms is loosened, and then pulled away from his skin completely. He can feel the Corporal holding his hands together as Daddy starts massaging the muscles in Eren’s shoulders. Slowly, the Corporal’s grip relaxes, letting Eren’s arms gradually come forward. Eren doesn’t even try to hold himself up when he has free use of his hands again. He just places his palms on the floor and slumps forward, enjoying the sweet ache of strained muscles finally relaxing. He must look like quite the little slut, face down and ass up. The thought makes him throb.

Eren’s only barely paying attention as the spreader bar is removed from his ankles, faintly listening as Daddy and the Corporal move around him. After a few minutes, Eren feels someone settle between his still-spread thighs. Warm hands gently stroke the skin of his ass, and Eren immediately knows that it’s Daddy. He startles at the _thump_ of a chair being placed a few feet in front of him, and looks up. Eren watches as the Corporal settles into the chair, holding what looks to be a medium sized bowl. Eren cocks his head to the side in confusion at the sight. The Corporal sees Eren staring and smirks. Uh oh.

The Corporal pulls two objects out of the bowl, one is a knife and the other is some kind of root—

Oh. Ginger root. Right. Figging is a thing.

Eren is sufficiently distracted from the sight of the Corporal slowly and meticulously carving the ginger root when he feels his Daddy’s tongue against his hole.

It feels divine. Daddy’s tongue is absolute sin. Eren plans to enjoy the feeling, but then his Daddy decides to speak.

“If you come without permission, I will not fuck you for a month.” And just like that Daddy’s tongue is back on Eren’s hole like he hasn’t just threatened to deprive Eren of his glorious cock for an entire month. It takes Eren a moment to process the words, and he’s pretty confused, since his cock cage renders him physically incapable of coming. But then he feels deft fingers fluttering over the cage, and Eren is suddenly on high alert. Daddy is planning on taking off the cage. Daddy _never_ takes off the cage. Only the Corporal does that. And it’s usually not accompanied by pleasurable stimulation. Like having a tongue up his ass. Oh dear.

Eren turns pleading eyes on the Corporal, even as he hears the distinct _click_ of the lock opening. He tries to communicate how much of a bad idea this is, how he won’t last more than a few minutes. How the next month of his sex life is severely threatened by what Daddy is about to do—the Corporal rarely fucks Eren with his cock despite how often Eren begs for it; he prefers plugs and vibrators so he can watch Eren fall apart from afar. The Corporal just chuckles at Eren’s panicked expression.

“Aw, my poor little pet.” The words sound both endearing and mocking at the same time. “You better follow your Daddy’s orders, pet. You know how he feels about your orgasms.”

Does he ever. Eren remembers back when he first started playing with Daddy, and the kind of punishments that would follow whenever he came without permission. Daddy’s favorite punishment had involved tying Eren down before relentlessly milking his prostate, making him come over and over until he’d be begging through tears for Daddy to stop. Eren shudders as he remembers one particular night when Daddy had wrung six orgasms out of Eren’s trembling body—the last three of which had been completely dry—before his mind had pitched itself into an exhausted stupor. Eventually, Daddy had declared Eren’s cock an insatiable menace and locked it up so Eren would no longer need to worry about “those pesky orgasms,” as Daddy had called them. Having the ability to come taken away from him had been much more of a relief than Eren would have originally thought. Sure, it was frustrating, but it was hard to break Daddy’s cardinal rule when he couldn’t even get hard, much less achieve orgasm.

Eren jolts back to reality when he feels the cage come off, groaning as his first erection in over two months surges forward eagerly. Eren had been wondering why his cock cage had stayed on for his last several one-on-one scenes with the Corporal. Was it for this moment? Had Daddy and the Corporal planned this? The thought is daunting. Individually, Daddy and the Corporal know how to expertly manipulate Eren’s body and use it against him. Together, though, they hold his mind and nerve endings completely captive with their combined sadism. It always does quite a number on Eren’s nerves. Must be why they do threesomes like this only occasionally.  

It’s been too long, there’s no way he’s going to make it. They’re too far into the scene, there’s been too much foreplay for Eren to fight off any kind of stimulation. He can’t stand the thought of disobeying twice in one night. Eren’s fear of being incapable of preventing himself from breaking one of the rules far outweighs any relief he might feel at having his cock released. After a few seconds of deliberation, Eren squeezes his eyes shut and raps his knuckles twice on the floorboards.

It’s a flurry of movement as Daddy and the Corporal immediately respond to Eren’s safety signal for “yellow”. The Corporal deftly unbuckles the gag holding Eren’s mouth open and once it’s removed, Daddy starts to massage his jaw. He’s maneuvered so that he’s no longer on his hands and knees, and is instead leaning back into Erwin’s embrace.

“Talk to us, sweetheart.” Erwin exclusively uses that particular endearment outside of their scenes, and Eren sighs in relief at yet another validation of the trust he feels in these two men.

“Can’t do it,” Eren rasps out. Something nudges at his lips and he opens his eyes to see Levi holding a bottle of water up to his mouth. Eren obediently takes small, grateful sips.

“Which part can’t you do?” Levi asks as he re-caps the bottle.

“Too close. Won’t be able to stop from coming.”

“Do you want to stop the scene?” Erwin asks from behind him. Eren shakes his head so hard it makes him a little dizzy.

“No! Want to keep going.”

It’s quiet for a few moments and Eren assumes that Levi and Erwin are doing that weird silent communication thing that they sometimes do. Knowing that his two Doms will take care of him, Eren lets himself sink back further into Erwin’s arms.

“Alright, Eren. We can keep going. But we’re going to change things up, okay?” Levi’s fingers brush through Eren’s hair as he speaks. Eren leans into the touch and nods gratefully.

Erwin gently gathers Eren into his arms bridal style before rising and following Levi to the bedroom. He sets Eren onto the bed before turning and presumably going to clean up the living room. Eren holds his arms out to Levi and the man is quick to join him on the bed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and snuggling close.

They lie there in silence, listening to Erwin moving around in the living room.

“That floor is absolutely disgusting,” Levi says, causing Eren to snicker. Levi smirks in response.

“So what are we going to do now?” Eren asks.

“Ah ah ah. That would be telling, pet.”

Right. That means that the Corporal is back. Eren hears a chuckle behind him and turns to see Daddy leaning against the doorframe, watching them. Instead of heading for the bed, though, he goes to the walk-in closet. When he comes back, he’s holding two things: a soft velvet blindfold and a pair of dark green lace panties.

…Oh.

“Color, love?” Daddy asks, walking towards the bed. Eren feels his mouth go dry as he feels the Corporal stroking at his wrists.

“Green, Daddy.”


	4. Chapter 4

At Eren’s confirmation, Daddy shoves off of the doorframe and moves to join him and the Corporal on the bed. The smirk on his face can only be described as predatory. Without another word, Daddy leans forward and slides the blindfold into place over Eren’s eyes. The material is butter soft on Eren’s skin, and he can feel his brain going fuzzy almost immediately as the lack of eyesight starts to bring him under. This is truly his favorite place: floating in subspace while pinned underneath his two Doms.

Hands grab at him and maneuver Eren so he is leaning back into what he can tell are the Corporal’s arms. The gentle whisper of fabric brushes against him as Daddy slides the panties up Eren’s legs. The sensation of the lace caressing his skin is downright erotic, and Eren feels himself go even deeper under. He’s not concerned this time. Daddy and the Corporal don’t usually try to bring him out of subspace whenever he’s blindfolded. There’s something about the feeling of the fabric wrapped around his head, something about being denied eyesight, that always makes Eren docile, letting him fall gently and safely into his headspace. He has, on several occasions outside of scenes, given ample consent to be played with while so deep under.

Eren lets out a choked off moan when he feels Daddy’s fingers softly stroking Eren’s hip through the lace fabric. It almost feels as good as the blindfold.

Eren loves wearing panties. It had originally been something he had kept to himself, as he was a little embarrassed about it and unsure of how to broach the topic with Erwin and Levi. But then one day Levi had stopped by without warning to visit.

Even outside of scenes Levi and Eren very often have a hard time keeping their hands off of each other. They’re both very tactile people and spending time with Levi rather than the Corporal usually means long periods of lying around, holding each other close and talking softly. All it had taken was one wandering hand sliding down Eren’s back and into the waistband of his jeans for Levi to figure out Eren’s secret. Eren’s heart had pounded loudly in his ears as he felt Levi’s slender fingers rubbing the satin against his skin. He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction to expect, but he certainly hadn’t anticipated the burning gaze Levi had fixed on him before promptly rolling on top of him and tearing off Eren’s pants. And the rest, as they say, is history.

Eren lets out a pitiful whimper when he feels Daddy’s hands adjusting his still very erect cock inside of the constricting lace of the panties. He tries to thrust his hips up to get more friction but two firm hands pressing down on his upper thighs quickly puts a stop to that. Eren whines pleadingly, high-pitched and frustrated with the endless teasing.

“Patience, pet,” the Corporal whispers in his ear, voice quiet yet authoritative. Eren breathes in deeply and immediately calms down at the sound of that voice. The Corporal has always had a knack for tactfully subduing Eren whenever he starts getting restless.

With the panties in place, Eren feels himself being manhandled once more into position. This time he’s lying on his back, knees bent and feet flat on the mattress. A familiar weight that Eren instantly recognizes as the Corporal settles over his chest, and then his hands are being pressed down above his head, trapped by the Corporal’s strong grip. Eren revels in the restraint and then gasps in surprise when he feels Daddy situating himself between Eren’s bent legs, clothed cock pressing right up against Eren’s lace-covered erection. Eren can’t help the aggressive thrust of his hips as he tries to rub up against Daddy, but is quickly stopped by the sharp sting of a hand slapping down onto the tender skin of his inner thigh.

“I don’t think so, love,” Daddy’s voice is sweet, but Eren can hear the menacing undertone. _Don’t make me tell you to stay still again_ , it says. Eren shivers and can already feel a wet spot forming at the front of his panties as pre-cum leaks copiously from his cock.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, pet,” the Corporal begins, “We are going to let you come tonight.” Eren can feel his heart starting up double-time at those words. He tries hard not to get his hopes up, though. With these two, there’s _always_ a catch.

“ _If_ ,” Daddy continued, “you can make your Corporal come before I do.” Right. There it is.

Eren groans in despair. It is an impossible task. Daddy likes to fuck Eren often and in various ways, and Eren has become well versed in all the little tricks to make Daddy come over the last six months. But Eren can count on one hand the number of times the Corporal has taken his pleasure directly from Eren’s body. As such, Eren has very little experience in making the Corporal come.

Despite all that, however, Eren has confidence in his skills. And if the Corporal’s legs straddled over Eren’s chest are anything to go by, Eren is probably going to be sucking him off tonight. Eren knows his mouth is talented. He’s brought men to their knees with his tongue. All hope is not _completely_ lost…but it is very unlikely that Eren will get to come tonight.

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, pet.” Eren obeys his Corporal’s command, ready to put his skills to good use. He blindly tilts his head up, mouth searching for the Corporal’s cock.

“No no, pet. Stay still. Do not move unless I say so.” Eren pauses before settling back down into the mattress, mouth still wide open. Seconds tick by and they feel like the longest seconds of Eren’s entire life.

Then, just when Eren starts untensing his muscles, which had tightened up in anticipation, he feels it. Well, not it.

 _Them_.

Right when the taste of his Corporal gently swipes across the tip of his tongue, Eren feels his Daddy’s hard cock rub up against Eren’s, the lace causing a friction that he can feel all over his body. Behind the blindfold, his eyes roll back and he lets out a high-pitched whine. With his tongue lolling out of his mouth, Eren sounds very much like a whimpering puppy.

“All right,” Daddy murmurs, and Eren can easily hear the smile in his voice. “Let’s have some fun shall we?”


	5. Chapter 5

The fact that Eren doesn’t come immediately should honestly be considered a miracle. He clamps down hard on his self-control, trying to stay as still as possible while his two Doms rut against him: one against his cock and the other against his tongue.

The Corporal is using one hand to pin Eren’s wrists down onto the mattress, but his other hand is slowly brushing the head of his cock against Eren’s tongue. Eren desperately wishes he could take the whole thing into his mouth and suck on it for a few hours, but he lies still and endures the teasing.

Eren’s not completely sure if Daddy and the Corporal do it on purpose, but he’s pretty convinced that they had collaborated on how much cock they give Eren in their one-on-one scenes with him. The Corporal very rarely goes as far as even unzipping his pants when they’re playing together. Generally during their scenes, he keeps the majority of the focus on Eren’s body and the sensations he can inflict upon it. The refusal to allow Eren to feel or even see the Corporal’s cock only makes Eren want it more. He suspects the whole thing has a lot to do with the relationship between Daddy and the Corporal, and the hierarchy of their three-way dynamic. Eren knows that when Daddy and the Corporal play together, the Corporal submits to Daddy. He’s only had the privilege of actually watching his Daddy completely dominate the Corporal a handful of times, and usually he’s been blindfolded for it.

Daddy really likes having control. He loves the fact that he decides when and if Eren is allowed to come. He loves having both Eren and the Corporal as his submissives. And he loves watching the Corporal dominate Eren with pain and almost-pleasure. Eren has a strong suspicion that Daddy is just as controlling about the Corporal’s orgasms as he is about Eren’s. It’s very likely that Daddy tells the Corporal when he is and isn’t allowed to take pleasure from Eren’s body, and when he’s allowed to let Eren out of his cage and beat an orgasm out of him. It’s a great strategy, Eren thinks. That way, both Eren and the Corporal have to rely on Daddy for any sexual pleasure or release.

It’s all very manipulative, but Eren _knows_ it’s happening and he’s one hundred percent sure that the Corporal also knows that it’s happening. Daddy has complete control over how the three of them interact when it comes to scenes and play. It adds a unique dimension to the dynamic.

It also means that Daddy has most likely coordinated the majority of the scene tonight. And Eren knows how much Daddy hates letting Eren come.

“Poor baby,” Daddy croons as Eren starts involuntary shaking from his efforts to keep still. The words are emphasized with a particularly drawn-out rut against the bulge in Eren’s panties. He groans as he feels the heat of his Daddy’s cock pressed up against his own. Combined with the barely there taste of the Corporal, it makes Eren want to scream.

Eren can hear the heavy panting from the Corporal. He gets the feeling that he’s not the only one being teased from this not-quite blowjob.

“How does it feel?” Daddy asks softly, clearly speaking the Corporal. When the Corporal replies, his words are strained and his breathing is shallow.

“So…hot…” The response accompanies a particularly hard thrust into Eren’s mouth before the Corporal quickly moves back again.

“I bet having his whole mouth on it would feel even better.” The way Daddy is talking to the Corporal gives Eren goose bumps.

The Corporal grunts out a response that Eren can’t quite hear.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” The mocking tone of Daddy’s voice makes both Eren’s temper and arousal flare.

“P-Please…” the Corporal replies.

“You know the rules.”

Unfortunately Eren _doesn’t_ know the rules, so he’s not sure how to go about expediting Operation Get-The-Corporal’s-Cock-In-His-Mouth.

Eren wants to wail in despair when the Corporal pulls away completely, fighting off the urge to lean forward and reinitiate contact.

Suddenly Daddy’s thrusts start speeding up, and Eren can feel Daddy’s hand pressing his cock up against Eren’s.

No. It can’t be.

“Mmmm…”

 _Fuck!_ That’s Daddy’s tell when he’s getting ready to come. Eren hasn’t even gotten the chance to really get his mouth on the Corporal’s cock. How the hell is he supposed to make the Corporal come if he can’t even _try_ —

Oh. Of course.

Control. It all comes back to control.

There was never an “if” in Daddy’s plan for tonight. The game is rigged. The game is _always_ rigged.

Eren wasn’t allowed to come if Daddy managed to come before the Corporal, but the Corporal isn’t allowed to make himself come before Daddy.

That must have been what Daddy meant when he said _you know the rules_.

Eren doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry when Daddy’s thrusting stops and he feels the distinct sensation of hot come landing on his panties and stomach. He can feel tears prickling behind his closed eyelids.

Crying it is then.

“Now,” Daddy says.

The blindfold is ripped off of his face and suddenly Eren is looking up into the crazed and wild eyes of his Corporal. Right as he feels the first tear sliding down his cheek, the Corporal slams his cock into Eren’s mouth all the way to the root. He starts up a brutal pace as he thrusts in and out, forcing Eren to gasp for breath each time he pulls back. It only takes a few seconds before the Corporal is letting out a small noise and plunging his cock down Eren’s throat. Eren works his throat muscles as he attempts to swallow down all of the Corporal’s come.

After a few moments, the Corporal pulls back, slipping all the way out of Eren’s mouth. Eren gulps in lungfuls of air as tears continue to run down his cheeks.

“There there,” Daddy murmurs as he moves Levi off of Eren’s chest to lie down next to him. Eren immediately reaches out and pulls Levi close, sighing softly when he feels slender arms wrap around his torso. He closes his eyes and snuggles into Levi’s warmth, listening to the sounds of Daddy moving around the house.

Seconds later, Daddy comes back with juice and warm washcloths. Levi and Eren sip their drinks while Daddy wipes them down. Once the glasses are empty, Daddy takes them back to the kitchen. Eren’s eyes slip shut again until he hears Daddy’s voice speaking softly.

“I’m sorry, love. One more thing.”

Eren’s eyes flutter open to look at Daddy. It takes a moment for Eren to register the ice pack in Daddy’s right hand and Eren’s cock cage in his left. His eyes widen and he tries to scramble backwards, despite knowing that trying to escape is futile. Eren knows that he can use one of two words to make the ice pack go away, but he doesn’t feel like he _needs_ to use either one of them. Rigged as the game was, Daddy _had_ told him that he wouldn’t be coming if Daddy came first.

Eren still whimpers when Daddy crawls onto the bed after him.

“Do you need to be held down, love?”

Eren thinks about it. He knows that an actual attempt at escape without use of a safe word will result in punishment, so it’s not as if he is actually planning to flee. But then again, he’s always found comfort in restraint, and he figures he should do his level best to make this experience as _comfortable_ as he can, laughable as the idea is. Eren’s gaze drifts over to Levi, who is watching him with tired yet attentive eyes.

“Yes please, Daddy.” Eren says, resigning himself to his fate. At his reply, Levi reaches for Eren’s wrists and once again brings them down on the mattress above his head. Eren turns to watch as the ice pack comes closer, but at the last second his vision is blocked and Levi is pressing a kiss to his lips. As pleasant as it is, even the distraction of Levi’s talented mouth isn’t enough to keep him from screaming out when he feels the ice pack press against his still hard cock.

He’s very grateful he had asked to be held down because now he’s thrashing about and trying desperately to pull away from the agony in his groin. Thankfully, Daddy decides to show what little mercy he has and doesn’t prolong the experience too much. The ice pack is pulled away and his cage is swiftly and deftly replaced in a matter of seconds. Eren’s body goes lax as soon as he hears the _click_ of the lock. Levi releases his wrists but presses close to nuzzle at Eren’s neck and press kisses to his cheek and jaw. Eren whimpers and gratefully cuddles close.

“My sweet, sweet boys,” Daddy sighs fondly as he rises once more from the bed to put away the ice pack and turn off the lights.

Eren is starting to drift off to sleep when he feels Erwin slip into bed behind him and press up against his back. Erwin reaches out to lightly stroke his thumb against Levi’s cheek while at the same time pressing a kiss to Eren’s hair.

“Sweet dreams, darlings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lots of people have been upset about the ice pack so I feel like I need to clarify something. The kinds of ice packs that I have used and are most familiar with are the ones that are made for use on the skin. They're covered in cloth rather than plastic. I think a lot of people are imagining the kind of ice pack that goes inside a lunch box but the ones the Erwin uses are cloth and are specifically used for application onto the skin. Hope this clears that up.


End file.
